Trouble in The Mickey Mouse Revue (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episode)
Trouble in the Mickey Mouse Revue is a Season 2 episode of ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales''. Plot It is a very special day at the Magic Kingdom, and the Peanuts Gang and the VeggieTales gang and the Disney Channel stars work on backstage, while Mickey and the gang prepare for the rehearsals. and later during the night, everybody is ready to see the show. Firstly, the guests watch the pre-show, but the live-action footage at the end gets busted. But later, the animatronic doors open. Guests are now in the main theater, but they can hear some noise coming from behind the curtain. A hostess gets on the house mike and welcomes Maestro Mickey Mouse. Mickey rises up on his pedestal, and the orchestra rises around him making a toony warm-up. When the orchestra starts to play, some of the characters notice some accidents such as Tigger ripping his tail, Rapunzel pulling her hair strands, Geppetto breaking one of his timpanis, Minnie getting her violin screeched, Prince Phillip breaking his strings on his bass viola, and Stitch pulling one of the strings of his guitar. Then more accidents go on after the orchestra. Bashful cannot remember his lines and Grumpy pounds his pipe organ so many times until it gets broken. Ariel then chokes making it look like she has lost her voice. Elsa accidentally freezes Anna's heart again. In the "Be Our Guest" number, when Lumiere climbs on top of the kitchen tools, they, along with Mrs. Potts, Fifi, and the Wardrobe fall down and some of the plates and glasses break. Then Lumiere trips over to the rear curtain, then the curtain falls to reveal the singers, the platforms of the orchestra, the Aladdin section, The Three Caballeros, the Lady and the Tramp section, and the Br'er trio appear simultaneously, then some of the lights fall down to the stage. Later, the Fairy Godmother sets things back to normal by saying "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", and the cast tries again and again until they get it right. Songs * "It's Showtime" - Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey * "You Can Come to Me" - Austin and Ally * "Be Our Guest" - Lumiere and the rest * "Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" - Everyone Cast *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Pamela Hayden as Lucy van Pelt *Grey DeLisle as Linus van Pelt, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Olesya Rulin as Peppermint Patty and Schroeder *Alyson Stoner as Marcie, Herself, Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Daveigh Chase as Sally Brown and Lilo *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, and Pa Grape *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber and Jimmy Gourd *Tara Strong as Junior Asparagus *Kristen Blegen as Laura Carrot *Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb *Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Philece Sampler as Minnie Mouse, and Webby *Hynden Walch as Wendy, and Alice *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *Brittany Snow as Namine *Jesse McCartney as Roxas *Kelly Hu as Herself and Stacy Hirano *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar *Megan Hilty as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, and Darkwing Duck *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Travis Oates as Piglet *Will Ryan as Rabbit *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Madeline Peters as Pinocchio *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Adam Wylie as Peter Pan *Jennifer Hale as Princess Aurora and Cinderella *Anika Noni Rose as Princess Tiana *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Olivia Holt as Anna *Josh Gad as Olaf *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Hassan-Nazari Robati as Lumiere *John Tartaglia as Himself *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Walt Disney World Resort